47 COSAS QUE AMY QUIERE… PERO QUE NO LE PEDIRÁ A KING
by ilse superstar
Summary: Con una lista de 47 cosas que Amy quiere en una relación con Daigo pero que ella que no se lo pedirá, vendrá hacia ella algunos recuerdos que pasaron juntos. FIC #7 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"


**TÍTULO: 47 COSAS QUE AMY QUIERE…PERO QUE NO LE PEDIRÁ A KING.**

 **SUMARY:** Con una lista de 47 cosas que Amy quiere en una relación con Daigo pero que ella que no se lo pedirá, vendrá hacia ella algunos recuerdos que pasaron juntos. **FIC #7 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"**

"¡Pff! ¡Estoy muy rendida!" exclamó la joven Amy Yuuzuki al entrar a su enorme recámara mientras aventaba su bolso y su abrigo por el suelo para después aventarse de boca abajo en su enorme cama.

La chica había tenido en sus últimos dos meses mucho estrés, pues últimamente ha estado muy ocupada en Tiger Boy, las tareas y proyectos finales de la Universidad ahora que dentro de poco se graduará. Pero lo más triste para ella es que en esos últimos dos meses, no ha podido pasar tiempo con su novio Daigo Kiryu y eso le preocupaba mucho.

"Mou…si King se aburre al no poder estar con él en estos dos meses, tal vez me deje." murmuró ella mientras levantaba su cabeza para apoyarse en la cama. "Me lo merezco, eso me pasa por enfocar mucho en el estudio. Quizá…" Pero Amy no pudo terminar su frase, pues un extraño libro rojo se encontraba tirado en el suelo. La chica decidió incorporarse, tomar el dicho objeto y sentarse en la cama. "Me pregunto quién habrá dejado este libro. Mío no es o quizás sea de Gentle, espero que no me regañe si le echo un pequeño vistazo." dijo ella mientras comenzaba a leer las primeras palabras del título. **"47 COSAS QUE AMY YUUZUKI QUIERE…PERO QUE NO ME PEDIRÁ."** "¿Eh? ¿Qué será esto?" preguntó ella mientras abría el libro y decía:

 _Estas son las 47 cosas que mi novia Amy Yuuzuki quiere en una relación…pero que no me pedirá y lo primero que debo de hacer es:_

 **1.- Agarrarla por la cintura.**

 **2.- En realidad, hablar con ella.**

 **3.- Compartir secretos con ella.**

 **4.- Darle mi chaleco.**

"Darme su chaleco… _King_ …" murmuró Amy mientras miraba de reojo cada página. Después un recuerdo vino a la mente de la Kyoryu Pink.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Pero King, tu chaleco…" pidió Amy con el famoso chaleco de su novio en sus manos._

 _"No te preocupes Amy. Si quieres puedo prestártelo." dijo Daigo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella._

 _"¿Eh?" el chico le quitó el abrigo, tomó el chaleco y se lo puso alrededor de ella. "¿Para qué esto?"_

 _"Esto es para que lo tengas como un recuerdo mío, es lo mucho que te puedo dar. Para que cada minuto pienses en mí. Además te ves muy valiente con ese chaleco puesto."_

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Amy suspiró de nostalgia. "Si tan solo estuvieras conmigo King." murmuró ella mientras daba la vuelta a la página y el siguiente paso era:

 **5.- Darle un beso lento.**

"¿Darme un beso lento?" preguntó ella mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color rojizo.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Mou King, no es justo." dijo Amy fingiendo estar molesta mientras inflaba sus mejillas._

 _"Jeje lo siento Amy, pero así son las reglas. Eso te pasa por no responder bien tu pregunta." dijo Daigo con una sonrisa._

 _"Ah esta bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga como castigo?" preguntó ella mientras desviaba la mirada del chico. Pero Daigo no respondió nada, solamente tomó la barbilla Amy para mirarla a los ojos y se acercó para darle un beso lento que ella no tardó en corresponder._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Amy sacudió la cabeza para esfumar sus pensamientos y continuar leyendo.

 _¿ESTÁS RECORDANDO ESTO VERDAD?_

 **6.- Abrazarla mucho.**

"Eso es lo más común que King hace, no hay ningún problema." dijo ella mientras seguía dándole la vuelta a la página.

 **7.- Aguantarla.**

"¿Aguantarme? ¿Qué quiere decir con esto?"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Tengo una buena noticia para ti." dijo la Amy con una sonrisa._

 _"¿Qué sucede Amy?" pidió Daigo con algo de nerviosismo. "¿Se trata de tu examen? ¿Qué pasó?"_

 _La chica asintió y de su espalda sacó un papel frente a su cara. Era su examen de historia. "Así es King y todo gracias a ti saqué 9.3. Aprobé el examen."_

 _"Amy... ¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido!" exclamó él mientras tomaba a Amy en sus brazos y dar un par de vueltas con ella._

 _"¡King espera! Jajaja ¡Bájame!"_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **8.- Reírme con ella.**

 **9.- Invitarla a algún lugar.**

"Eso es lo que hace comúnmente, en especial cuando vamos comer el helado de fresas."

 **10.- Salir con ella y con nuestros amigos juntos.**

"Eso es lo que también hacemos, sobre todo si se trata de parejas."

 _SIGUE LEYENDO…_

 **11.- Hacerla reír.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"King, ¿qué haces?" preguntó Amy de manera confusa. "No estamos para juegos, esto es en serio."_

 _"Ya verás de lo que voy hacer valdrá la pena. Confía en mí Amy." dijo Daigo quien se encontraba de espaldas._

 _"Pero estamos en el restaurante y hay mucha gente. Además… ya te dije que no estoy de buenas y..."_

 _Daigo se voltea y aparece con un par de fresas sobre sus ojos._

 _"¿Dónde está Amy Yuuzuki? ¿Dónde está mi Amy?" preguntó Daigo con un deje divertido. A los pocos segundos, Amy comenzaba a reírse. "Aquí está. Aquí está mi hermosa novia."_

 _"Jaja King. Ya basta jaja. Claro que estoy aquí."_

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

 **12.- Tomarme muchas fotos con ella.**

 **13.- Sentarla en mi regazo.**

 **14.- Cuando ella me diga que me ama más, negarme y decirle que yo más.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"King, ¿sabes una cosa?" preguntó Amy mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico._

 _"Dime Amy." dijo Daigo mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura._

 _"Te amo mucho." dijo ella en modo de susurro._

 _"Claro que no Amy, yo te amo más que a nadie que no fueras tú." dijo él del mismo modo._

 _"No es cierto. Yo más."_

 _"Que no. Yo más."_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **15.- Cuando sus amigas le digan "Yo la amo más que tú", negarme y decirle que yo más y abrazarla con fuerza para que no pueda llegar a ellas. La hace sentir amada.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"¿Qué me quieren decir con eso?" preguntó Daigo mientras cruzaba los brazos haciendo un leve puchero._

 _"Que nosotras queremos a Amy-chan más que tú cuando no estás." dijo una de las amigas de Amy._

 _"¿¡Qué!?"_

 _"Es cierto. Amy-chan es nuestra y de nadie más." dijo otra chica mientras abrazaba a Amy._

 _"King, ¿vas hacer algo al respecto?" preguntó Amy fingiendo estar asustada._

 _"Por supuesto que haré algo." respondió él mientras jalaba a su novia levemente para atraerla hacia él en un abrazo. "Y cuidado si se le acercan, Amy ya tiene a su príncipe azul." dijo él mientras inflaba las mejillas._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Amy no pudo contener la risa, hubo varios chuscos momentos en las que vivió con su novio, también hubo romance, alegría, enojo y sobre todo tristeza. Por eso no quería separarse ni un momento de él.

 _¿ESTÁS PENSANDO EN ESOS RECUERDOS?_

 **16.- Abrazarla siempre y decirle Te quiero cada vez que pueda vea.**

"Eso es lo que hace todo los días cuando no estoy de buenas."

 **17.- Darle un beso de forma inesperada.**

"Ese tip, pasó hace dos meses atrás…"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Amy cálmate. Sólo inhala amor y exhala paz." pidió Daigo mientras calmaba a su novia._

 _"¡Quiero pero no puedo King!" exclamó Amy. "¡Es que en estos meses debo de ponerme las pilas para poder terminar con mis estudios! ¡Luego el trabajo en Tiger Boy! ¡No podré estar contigo y eso me va a estallar del coraje!"_

 _"Tranquila Amy."_

 _"¡No me puedo calmar… si algo peor pasa y todo lo demás yo…!" Pero Amy no pudo continuar, pues Daigo la calló dándole un inesperado beso, ella no tardó en correspondérselo._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **18.- Abrazarla por la espalda alrededor de la cintura.**

 **19.- Decirle que es bella aun cuando esté en pijama y despeinada.**

"Claro que eso pasó hace unos meses atrás y casi moría de la vergüenza."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"¡King! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pidió Amy un poco molesta. "Mírame como estoy. Es temprano y…"_

 _"Y digo que cuando te arreglas o no, para mí seguirás siendo hermosa." dijo Daigo con una sonrisa._

 _"Pero King yo…"_

 _"Sin peros. Además te ves más bella despeinada y con esa pijama." dijo él mientras la miraba de los pies hasta la cabeza._

 _"¡Mou King!" exclamó ella mientras le daba un almohadazo._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **20.- Decirle cómo me siento cerca de ella.**

"Esto es uno de los tips que me interesa."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Sabes Amy… tengo que decirte una cosa pero no sé cómo hacerlo." dijo Daigo con un tono de nerviosismo._

 _Amy ladeó la cabeza. "¿Qué cosa King?"_

 _"Es algo que nunca te lo había dicho antes de que fuéramos novios."_

 _"¿Qué es King? Me estás poniendo nerviosa."_

 _"Bueno… es que… cuando estoy cerca de ti… no me puedo controlar, se acelera mi corazón y al mismo tiempo se detiene mi respiración, mis ojos son el reflejo de la verdad, te muestra mis sentimientos con sinceridad. Por eso eres una de las personas a la que me da fortaleza, a la única con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida. Por eso es que te elegí a ti Amy Yuuzuki. Te amo."_

 _"King…"_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 _UNAS ÚLTIMAS COSAS QUE NECESITO HACER PARA DEMOSTRARLE QUE EN REALIDAD ME IMPORTA:_

 **21.- Abrirle la puerta a ella, del carro o de algún lugar – que la hace sentir protegida, además de que nunca está de más para actuar como un caballero.**

 **22.- Decirle que es mi todo – sólo si de verdad es lo que sienta.**

 **23.- Si parece que hay algo mal, preguntarle – Si ella niega que algo anda mal, significa que NO QUIERE HABLAR SOBRE EL TEMA – por eso, sólo abrazarla.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Amy, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Daigo preocupadamente. "¿Pasa algo?"_

 _"No King… no pasa nada. De verdad." respondió Amy con la voz entrecortada mientras desviaba la mirada del chico._

 _"Ven aquí." susurró él atrayéndola para abrazarla._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **24.- Hacer que se sienta amada.**

"Con él me conformo mucho, sin importar qué."

 **25.- Darle un beso delante de las chicas que yo conozca.**

"Claro, para que no me sienta muy celosa."

 _PODRÍAMOS NEGARLO PERO REALMENTE QUEREMOS QUE NOS HAGAN COSQUILLAS._

 **26.- NO mentirle.**

 **27.- NO serle infiel.**

"Él no es capaz de hacerme ese tipo de cosas."

 **28.- Llevarla al lugar que ella quiera.**

"Eso es lo que hacemos comúnmente."

 **29.- Llamarla o visitarla por las mañanas y decirle que tenga un buen día, y decirle cuanto la extraño.**

"Últimamente lo hace, pero casi no es lo mismo que estar con él."

 **30.- Estar ahí para ella cada vez que me necesite, y aun cuando ella no lo necesite, simplemente estar ahí para que ella sepa que siempre pueda contar conmigo.**

 _¿SIGUES LEYENDO ESTO? PORQUE ESTO ES IMPORTANTE_

 **31.- Abrazarla cuando tenga frío.**

 **32.- Cuando estemos solos, abrazarla fuerte y besarla.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Amy terminaba por cerrar el restaurante, solo le faltaba cambiarse para irse a su mansión. Mientras que su novio Daigo la ayudaba en limpiar las mesas._

 _"¿Ya no hay nadie Amy?" preguntó Daigo dejando de hacer aquella acción._

 _"No King. Ya no hay nadie." respondió Amy mientras estaba de espaldas. "Solo somos tú y yo."_

 _"¿Estamos solos?"_

 _"Sí King. ¿Por qué?" Daigo no le respondió, se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros para voltearla y la abrazó fuerte claro sin que la lastimara. Amy quedó sorprendida por un principio pero le correspondió. "King…"_

 _"Amy… te prometo que voy a cuidarte y protegerte en todo momento." Fue lo único que dijo antes de que unieran sus labios en un apasionado beso._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **33.- Darle un beso en la mejilla, (se le dará la pista que desea darme un beso).**

 **34.- Mientras estemos en el cine, poner un brazo alrededor de ella y luego ella pondrá automáticamente la cabeza en mi hombro. Inclinarme a ella y besarla suavemente.**

"Eso lo hacemos en varias ocasiones."

 **35.- Nunca decirle que se valla ni siquiera en broma o actuar como si estuviera enojado. Si está molesta, ahí estaré para consolarla.**

"Ese tip jamás me lo ha hecho, pero bueno…"

 _RECORDAR TODAS ESTAS COSAS CUANDO ESTÉ CON ELLA…_

 **36.- Cuando la gente hable de ella, la defiendo.**

"Eso fue lo que pasó también hace meses cuando King y yo salimos…"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Después de que Daigo y Amy vieran la película en el cine, ambos salieron del lugar. La pareja caminaba con tranquilidad por las ciudades de Japón, de reojo Amy pudo percatarse que un grupo de jóvenes murmuraban, ella intentó no prestar atención y siguió caminando._

 _"Mira a esa chica caminando con el novio." murmuró el primer joven del grupo._

 _"Ella es toda una muñeca." murmuró el segundo._

 _"¡Fiu! ¡Fiu! ¡Oye preciosa, estás buena!" gritó el tercero._

 _Y en ese preciso instante Daigo se detuvo y volteó a ver al grupo. No hizo ningún movimiento solo se quedó mirando fijamente a ellos._

 _"¡Disculpa! ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi novia?" preguntó Daigo con tranquilidad._

 _"King, vámonos de aquí. No es para tanto." pidió Amy._

 _"Disculpa… pero le dije a tu noviecita que está preciosa y muy buena." gritó el tercer joven. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Daigo se acercó al sujeto y le sujetó la camisa con fuerza._

 _"Escúchenme bien, ustedes no saben quién soy yo en realidad. Pero tengan cuidado con esas palabras, si se le acercan a ella, juro que no respondo." advirtió él y soltó el agarre de la camisa de un empujón y junto con Amy se alejaron de ellos._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"No era necesario de que me defendiera. Ya me conoce bien y sé cómo cuidarme."

 **37.- Mirarla fijamente a los ojos y decirle que la amo.**

"Eso pasó en la misma noche en Tiger Boy…"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Después del beso apasionado, ambos se separan a unos centímetros de sus labios._

 _"King… yo también te voy a cuidar, pero recuerda que entre nosotros nos arriesgaremos por el otro." murmuró Amy. "¿De acuerdo?"_

 _"Mmm… de acuerdo. Además… una última cosa." murmuró Daigo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos._

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Te amo."_

 _"Yo también te amo."_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **38.- Acostarme con ella bajo las estrellas y dejar que ponga su cabeza sobre mi pecho para que pueda escuchar el latido regular de mi corazón, unir los dedos juntos, mientras le susurro a ella.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _En una noche afuera de la mansión, Daigo y Amy se encontraban acostados en el césped viendo las estrellas iluminar por el cielo, la chica colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico y estaba escuchando que él corazón de Daigo estaba latiendo rápido y eso la llenaba de felicidad._

 _"King…"_

 _"Dime Amy."_

 _"¿Cuál será nuestro primer rumbo?" preguntó ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con las de él. "Ahora que dentro de unos meses me graduaré."_

 _"Todavía no sé, supongo que sería en algunas islas desiertas para encontrar mi tesoro." murmuró él._

 _"¿Tú tesoro?"_

 _El chico se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído. "Sí y ese tesoro eres tú, ya que siempre te encontraré donde quiera que vaya."_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **39.- Cuando caminemos juntos, agarrarla de la mano.**

 **40.- Al abrazarla, tenerla en mis brazos el mayor tiempo posible.**

 _ASEGURARME DE QUE ELLA SEPA QUE ES AMADA_

 **41.- Llamarla o visitarla por las noches para desearle dulces sueños.**

"Cada noche me visita más que en el día… pero hace semanas en la noche…"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Buenas noches Amy-sama."_

 _"Buenas noches Gentle."_

 _Con esto dicho último, el mayordomo apagó las luces y salió de la recámara. Amy esperó unos segundos a que Gentle se fuera y al ver que el mayordomo ya no volvió a entrar, Amy se levanta de la cama y se colocaba su enorme abrigo alrededor de ella. Abre primero las cortinas y luego la ventana y bajó su mirada._

 _"King… ¿sigues ahí?" pidió la chica tratando de no alzar la voz. El chico se encontraba escalando por el balcón hasta que finalmente llega a la planta alta de la ventana._

 _"Sí Amy, aquí estoy." respondió el mientras estiraba su mano._

 _"¿Seguro de lo que me estás diciendo es grave? Si Gentle se da cuenta que no estoy…"_

 _"Sí, muy seguro por eso necesito de tu ayuda."_

 _La chica dudó por un momento pero tuvo que aceptar y tomó la mano de Daigo mientras salía de la recámara, ambos dieron un gran salto para aterrizar al césped y los dos salieron corriendo aun con las manos agarradas._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **42.- Llevarla a dar largos paseos por la noche.**

"Sí y supongo que valió la pena." murmuró ella con una sonrisa.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"King ¿a dónde me llevas?" pidió Amy. "No veo nada." Pues la chica tenía los ojos tapados siendo guiada por su novio._

 _"Solo da unos cuantos pasos más Amy." dijo Daigo. "Yo te doy la señal." Dio unos 10 pasos y ambos se detuvieron en el lugar indicado. "Bien Amy. Ya los puedes abrir." dijo él mientras le quitaba las manos de los ojos. Amy obedeció y no podía creer lo que veía, ambos estaban en el lago del parque y había unas pequeñas luciérnagas volando por doquier con unos pétalos de flores deslizando sobre el lago. Todo era simplemente maravilloso._

 _"King… esto es hermoso, pero ¿por qué?" preguntó mirando a su chico._

 _"Últimamente has estado muy estresada con terminar tus estudios en la Universidad y eso me preocupó mucho, así que decidí hacerlo como un pequeño gesto. Sé que no es mucho pero…" Las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por las lágrimas de Amy, pero eran de la felicidad. "¿Qué pasa Amy? ¿Dije algo malo?" pidió Daigo preocupado._

 _"No King… es sólo que… últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo y a cada rato pienso que algún día te aburras de mí y me dejes y yo…" Pero el chico puso un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla._

 _"Amy. Yo te amo y sabes que no me voy a aburrir que no pases tiempo conmigo, al contrario me da gusto que estés enfocada con tus estudios y además logres alcanzar tu sueño, ya verás que cuando te gradúes. Podamos pasar muchos momentos cuando emprendamos nuestro primer viaje." Dicho esto, con su dedo pulgar limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de ella mientras que aquellas comenzaban a cambiar de color._

 _"¿Lo dices en serio King?"_

 _"Completamente seguro. Recuerda lo mucho que te amo y no me cansaré de decírtelo."_

 _La chica no dijo nada y se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo, mismo que no tardó en corresponderlo y quedaron abrazados por unos minutos._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **43.- Consolarla cuando llora y secar sus lágrimas.**

 **44.- Siempre recordarla lo mucho que la amo.**

"Estos tips también me gustaron fueron cuando… ¡Esperen esos ya los recordé! Mejor volvamos con la siguiente página."

 **45.- Sentarme encima de ella y decir lo mucho que la amo y luego inclinarme hacia su cara y besarla mientras que yo esté sentado encima de ella.**

 **46.- Cuando ella tenga el cabello sobre su cara, la acaricio y colocarlo detrás de sus orejas.**

 **47.- La última cosa es que quiero que ella mire atrás…**

"¿Eh? Que mire atrás… ¡aahh!" exclamó la chica de un susto, pues al voltear lentamente se encontraba una persona detrás de ella, del susto se levanta de la cama y suelta el libro al son de paz.

"¡Hola Amy!"

"¡King! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado detrás de mí?"

"No lo sé, supongo que hace 5 minutos o menos." respondió él mientras se rascaba torpemente la nuca.

"No me escuchaste hablando sola mientras estaba leyendo ¿verdad?" preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

"Tal vez jeje…"

La chica estaba muy sonrojada, sin darse cuenta que su novio había estado en el closet por toda la tarde, estuvo hable y hable y sobre todo leyendo el libro que era nada más y nada menos que el de su novio.

"¿Y a qué viniste? ¿A inculcar de nuevo mis cosas?"

"Claro que no. Solamente vine a entregarte esto." dijo él sacando detrás de su espalda una corona de flores. "Estuve aquí desde la mañana, Gentle me dio autorización y como habías llegado, tuve que esconderme en el closet y de manera accidental olvidé tomar mi libro."

"King… no tenías que hacerlo, bueno después de lo sucedido hace semanas en el lago."

"Jeje sí y te pido disculpas por haberme encimado de ti y que nos cayéramos en el lago y se arruinara la corona. Luego el resfriado y la regañada que nos puso Gentle."

"Jeje baka." Y ambos acercaron sus labios para profundizarlo en un beso.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Después del cálido abrazo, ambos se separan para mirarse a los ojos._

 _"Además, tengo otra sorpresa para ti." dijo Daigo con una sonrisa._

 _"¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?" pidió Amy._

 _Daigo no dijo nada, solamente guió a su novia hasta la orilla del lago y la sentó en el césped. Mientras que el chico se alejó un poco y tomó una caja que se encontraba ahí mismo, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Con mucho cuidado abrió la caja y sacaba una hermosa corona de flores de color rosa._

 _"King… ¿qué es esto?" preguntó Amy mirando al chico._

 _"Yo Daigo Kiryu, convoco a mi novia Amy Yuuzuki como mi Queen. Y prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad." dijo él mientras le colocaba la corona por la cabeza de ella. Amy estaba sonrojada, era un gesto muy lindo de un chico. Ahora ya entendía la clave de su novio, estaban jugando a que los dos se estaban casando, tal y como lo van hacer en el futuro._

 _"Yo Amy Yuuzuki, convoco a mi novio Daigo Kiryu como mi King. Y prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad." Daigo solamente sonreía, ya nada más faltaba para un momento menos esperado._

 _"De acuerdo ahora nos declaramos King y Queen y ahora sí… ¡Puedo besar a la novia!" exclamó él en el momento que se abalanzó a la chica para besarla, pero debido al peso y a que estaban en la orilla, ambos cayeron al lago._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 ***=*=*=*=*= FIN. =*=*=*=*=**


End file.
